Dulces Sueños
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Huye, vive, miente, muere, Benjen... Dulces sueños...
1. Huye

_**DISCLAIMER: **_El mundo no me pertenece, sino que es de George Martin. Lo único mío en esta serie de drabbles son Maerys, Rhaellys y Azdehr zo Zaraq.

* * *

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

* * *

**HUYE**

Solo catorce años. Solo catorce años, y debe huir de todo lo que le pertenece, de todo lo que la hace feliz, de su mundo, de su vida. De Benjen. Mira atrás, y ve su hogar. Sabe que jamás volverá. Se va con su madre, y con Viserys. Lo deja todo. Todo para huir, huir para vivir. No puede evitar pensar en su joven esposo... Benjen. ¿Qué pensará de ella? ¿Creerá que le ha abandonado? Puede que cuando ella esté lejos, él logre ser feliz en algún momento. Rhaellys no desearía nada malo a Ben, nunca. Lo que empezó siendo un matrimonio forzoso acabó siendo amor. Rhaellys había tenido suerte, y no podía haberse sentido más dichosa al saberse embarazada. Ahora, su mundo se caía en pedazos. Ni siquiera había podido decírselo a Ben, que esperaba un hijo suyo... No se había podido despedir de él. Solo tenía tiempo de hacer una única cosa: huir.

* * *

**Bueno, he decidido comenzar una pequeña serie de cinco drabbles de 155 palabras cada uno, acerca de mis personajes de mi particular AU: Rhaellys Targaryen y su hija Maerys. **

**Para poneros en situación: En el año 281 AL, Aerys II, padre de Rhaegar, Rhaellys, Viserys y Daenerys, manda a los Stark entregar a uno de sus hijos para comprometerlo con su hija Rhaellys, que acababa de terner su primer sangrado a los trece años. Los Stark ofrecen a Benjen muy a regañadientes, y tiene lugar la boda entre ambos, que con el tiempo se enamoran. Al año siguiente, estalla la Guerra del Usurpador, y Rhaellys se ve obligada a huir, estando encinta a los catorce años, de una niña. Benjen se une a la Guardia, y nace Maerys, a la que apellida Targaryen. **


	2. Vive

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

* * *

**VIVE**

Rhaellys yace cansada en el lecho improvisado del barco en el que se dirigen hacia las Ciudades Libres, después de haber muerto su madre. Acaba de dar a luz, su hija vive. Porque ha sido una niña. Su hermano pequeño, Viserys, está junto a ella, a la espera de que llegue la doncella que se llevó a la pequeña. Al fin vuelve, con su hija en brazos. Rhaellys la coge inmediatamente y la observa con ternura. Es perfecta, preciosa. Y es tan parecida a él... Tiene una suave pelusilla de color castaño en la cabeza, y cuando abre los grandes ojos, Rhaellys ve que son de un color lila oscuro, un color cercano al gris. Decide su nombre.

—Maerys —pronuncia con voz clara, y la pequeña mira a su madre a los ojos y levanta la manita para tocar su cara.

La hija de Benjen vive. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué pensaría de su pequeña?


	3. Miente

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

* * *

**MIENTE**

—Dime que mientes, te lo suplico —imploraba Maerys, con los ojos húmedos.

Rhaellys bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla sobre los ojos de su hija.

—La boda de tu tía no bastará para complacerles, lo han dejado claro.

Maerys se tiró de rodillas al suelo, a los pies de su querida madre. No podía estar haciéndole eso.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? —preguntaba, entre sollozos, la joven dragona.

Rhaellys suspiró profundamente.

—Porque eres joven, sana, fuerte, puedes darle buenos hijos a Azdehr zo Zaraq, él te ha pedido expresamente.

Maerys no lo entendía. ¿Por qué ese maldito hombre la quería a ella y solo a ella?

—Por favor, madre. Dime que me estás mintiendo, miénteme.

—No puedo hacerlo —Rhaellys acarició suavemente la mejilla mojada de su hija—, no puedo mentirte.

Maerys quería encontrar una solución.

—Puedo darles mi huevo...

—¡Jamás! —estalló Rhaellys— ¡Jamás tendrán un dragón!

—Miénteme, madre, te lo suplico...


	4. Muere

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

* * *

**MUERE**

Espadas, sangre, traición. Maerys Targaryen ve pasar la muerte delante de sus ojos más veces por segundo de las que ha visto nunca a lo largo de su vida. Y entonces... Una cabellera plateada en el suelo, un cuerpo que cae, la sangre que moja su vestido púrpura. El grito ensordecedor de Daerys, que no deja acercarse a nadie con su fuego. Y Maerys sale de su parálisis. Un alarido ahogado, y sale corriendo para alcanzarla. Cuando llega junto a ella, se tira a su lado. Ve la causa de su caída: una flecha. Maerys la agita, la llama. Nada. Maerys llora desconsoladamente. De repente, ella entreabre los ojos de color violeta, que solo vislumbran el color gris que han terminado por adquirir los ojos de Maerys en su crecimiento.

—Ben... —susurra. Es lo único que puede decir, antes de que una lágrima resbale por su pálida mejilla.

Entonces ha muerto. Rhaellys Targaryen ha muerto.


	5. Benjen

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

* * *

**BENJEN**

¿Cómo había acabado en la otra punta del mundo? Más al Norte del Muro, lo más al Norte que se podría ir. Vhagar murió hace tiempo, por el frío. Sabía que ella misma no tardaría en hacerlo. Su vida había estado tan vacía desde la muerte de su madre... ¿Qué había hecho con ella? Se había montado en Vhagar, y se había ido. Vagando por los aires sin rumbo fijo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se recostó contra un árbol. El frío helaba su sangre. De pronto, un movimiento imperceptible en la nieve, unos pasos amortiguados, un cuchillo mal afilado en la garganta. Unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el ser, que parecía haber sido humano hace tiempo. Le costaba hablar con claridad.

—Maerys... ¿y tú?

—Ben... Benjen —pareció pensárselo.

Una cálida lágrima le recorrió la helada mejilla.

—Mátame, Benjen —pidió.

—Dulces... sueños —pronunció él, antes de cortar su cuello.


End file.
